An Angel For A demon
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: What would you do , trade, and surrender for a love, that had not dimmed even after death - but endured the harshest tests of time - The summary is inside - -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wish I could help with the relief efforts in Japan, but I know I can't but I still want to do my part, what happened was terrible and I lost some friends and family to it.**

**Please, even if you can only spare a dollar please donate to the efforts, it could help thousands.**

**If you wish to donate here is a link, **

**yahoo ( DOT) com/s/yblog_newsroom/20110311/wl_yblog_newsroom/japan-earthquake-and-tsunami-how-to-help**

**On another Note, Yeah I shouldn't make another story I know when I have so many to finish but this was floating around in my head, this is a remake of A Demon and an Angel. Lol This is for Kagome Marie as a thank you for the support, and I'll be honest with myself I need to give myself reasons to finish my stories lol xD..**

**Summary: Hinata was murdered by her father the night before her wedding and works as an guardian angel when she incounters her charges, two demon brothers, She finds herself falling for the older one, when they get attacked by hunters she decides to fall from heaven to save them.. This is the retelling of a love that never dies, that survived to surpass the limits of time.**

**THIS IS A PREVIEW ONLY!**

She sat as still as a statue against the hard wind, against her wings it felt as if it were little more than a small breeze, her heart hurt over her centuaries old wound..

Over her centuaries old loss, she closed her eye's in an effort to surpress the tears , but they slid down her cheek one by one still. She hugged herself, almost as if to keep herself together..

" Itachi.." She breathed his name, her love and longing, evident in her voice…

Old memories burned in her mind, as she shook herself to clear her thoughts. And slowly opened her eyes again to the world bellow her.

Her charges, were demons, in the eye's of the humans, they were called-

She pursed her lips, her brows furrowed in thought as she searched for the right world.

Vampire's.

A small smile graced her rose petal lips, though their existence was damnation inside they were innocent, they took no human life for blood, only the blood of animals.

She flinched when she saw the hunters as they surrounded began to surround them.

" No!" She whispered as she stood, her violet wings spread in her anger.

The hunters began attacking them with swords, but they wouldn't fight back.

She held her head in her hands, " Fight back.. come on FIGHT BACK!"

She looked up when she saw the gathering cloaked figures..

_It is meant to be this way.._

She shook her head furiously , " No I will not let this be.."

With those final words she made her choice, and fell from heaven in a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

During the Early reign of Queen Victoria…

A girl with violet locks ran through the woods, lit only by moonlight, her dress was torn in countless place's but right now she didn't care.. Her mind burned with all the possiblities of what could happen if she stopped, if only for a moment. She was weak with fatique and bloodloss..

In her haste, she tripped over a tree root extended into the path, as her knees connected with the ground a terror filled screamed ripped free from her throat.

As a dark shadow of a man cast it's self over her she began to cry silently..

The last thing that ran through her mind , before a warm darkness embraced her was this..

_I'm sorry Itachi.. I'm sorry I broke my promise.. I'm sorry I couldn't give you forever_

Itachi woke with a scream, when he met his servant's tear stained face, horror contorted his features..

"What's happened?"

" It's Hinata.."

Without listening to the man, Itachi tore out off bed and ran down the hall to the parlor, not caring that he wasn't dressed decent..

The sight that awaited him stopped him dead in his tracks,

Hinata's cheeks stained red with her own blood, her eye's were empty of their normal light..

A light , he realized, that he would never see again.

He held her against him, as he began to how llike a beast in pain.

His chest hurt with an agony he could not comprehend , lonliness and depression sunk over his heart as one sole thought repeated itself in his head..

_She's gone.. My heart.. My angel… Is dead.._

Itachi stood alone in the rain, facing a closed casket shrouded in flowers of many colors and kinds. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks today was suppose to have been their wedding day, but instead he had to bury his soulmate, His heart no longer pained, no longer stung, no it was gone all together.. It had died with her..

He could not remember how long he had been standing alone, when the other guests had left, he found he did not care.

Before he could blink his knees connected with the muddy grass, with his head in his hands he began to sob..

" I'm so sorry Hinata.. I broke my promise.. I should've been there… I'm so sorry Hinata that we didn't have forever.. I'm so sorry.." He choked as his vision blurred with tears..

The world lost its color, his life lost it's reason and it's purpose..

As he stood he kissed the rose colored wood, " I still love you… My heart will be yours forever.."

As he turned away from the casket, he turned away from the world, leaving all it's people behind..

Noone saw or heard from him again…


	3. Chapter 3

As Itachi ran through the woods, with Sasuke at his side.

He couldn't dismiss the feeling that he was being watched, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Nevermind that , they had to get away the hunters would catch them soon, they had helped rescue a family from a burning house, but this was their thanks? The mother screamed as soon as she saw Sasuke's fangs.

Itachi sighed, and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, He had to find a place to hide, he had a promise to his mother he had to keep..

So he quickened his pace, there was only one place they could hide, his chest tightened painfully at the thought.

They would go to her tomb, her casket had been buried in, it was the only place that they would be safe from the sun, and the hunters.

" Faster Ototo." Itachi urged, when his brother fell , Itachi flinched when he saw the hunters come around the bend..

" Go Aniki, I'll hold them off." Sasuke pleaded, holding his bleeding knee.

Itachi shook his head, and assumed a defensive possition in front of him.

" No your in no shape to fight, beside's I promised Ooka-san I would protect you always."

Sasuke sighed, as the hunter's started shouting that they found them.

" Well this is the end.."

Itachi nodded " We very well might be seeing Ooka-san soon."

~~ Hinata's POV~

Her feature's twisted in to a grimance, It's my fault .. She thought.

She had let herself fall victim to her heart, and in her carelessness her charges were placed in danger..

She hissed in frustration , _think.. think..._She flinched when she felted the eerie presence of the elders.

As realization dawned on her, she felt her anger swell uncontrollably ,

" Why! Their innocent!" She demanded..

_It is their time.._

_"_No.." She murmured shaking her head. " No it's not their time, I won't let them die."

" Mi taghadair adh'ionnsaigh leagadh" As she spoke the words, her vision's blurred blinded by an blue light

_" Remember the reasons you chose this my child.."_

She gasped as the clouds disappeared and she fell , sooner than she thought she hit the ground with an oof, and came face to face with the slayers.

At the sight of her dark violet most of them ran, but one raised his gun in fear..

She held up her hands quickly " Don't I -"

The sound of the gun shot was deafening but Hinata heard nothing, as her hands gripped her abdomin subconsciously and her blood seeped through her fingers, her knees met the ground. As the slayer raised his gun again she smiled softly, at least she had given them time to run.

When an earth shattering scream tore free of the slayers lips and he crumpled to the ground, a sword patroding from his back.

And in his place stood one of the demon's , Hinata couldn't recall his name to her dismay, she coughed up blood.

From the look of the demons lips he was yelling something but she couldn't hear it as she sunk into the black.

_" Open your eye's koi" Whispered a familiar voice, Hinata smiled softly when she met those familiar midnight eye's,_

_" Itachi" She breathed his name, love and longing evident in her eye's._

_" Time to wake up" He whispered gently, as he caressed her cheek, Hinata closed her eye's and leaned into his touch. " I don't want to leave you again.." Hinata murmured._

_Itachi smiled halfheartedly " But I do not want you to die, for me koi.. Open your eye's."_

_Hinata didn't realize she was crying until her tears hit his open hand, and turned into a bloody white rose.._

_" Remember I love you koibito.." He whispered before he leaned and kissed her on the lips.._

She jerked forward , with a deafening scream.. And sunk into the pillows again.

" Glad to see your awake again."

Hinata froze .. _I know that voice..._

**Author's Note : Sorry for not updating sooner, fanfiction was being gay and not letting me-_-.. well here it is... **

**Mi taghadair adh'ionnsaigh leagadh - I choose to fall**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi growled in frustration as he paced at the foot of his bed, moment's before he had set the angel there.

His heart heavy with anguish , he had blood stains on his hand's now, what had he done? What would _she_ have thought of him now?

He felt like he had broken her heart even though she was long dead..

Though he knew nothing of the angel, he saved her, surely that was enough for a chance at redemption? Even though he was already damned by his own existence.

He cursed under his breath, his hand trembled as he began to sob..

What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms once more. His mind burned with supressed memorie's for what seemed the hundredth time that night, he shook his head._ I'm pathetic..  
_

His despair forgotten when he heard the angel start to move, he stood unsure of what to do as he watched her struggle against the sheets tangled around her.

And felt a gush of wind , and saw of glimpse of dark violet wings, he blinked and it was gone as suddenly as it came.

Her eyes fluttered open revelling strange pupilless lavender eyes.

"Glad to see your awake." He muttered perching himself in the chair next to his bed.

" I think we need to talk"

Hinatas POV

She blinked in surprise, as she stared at him .. Frustrated with herself because she couldn't remember his name.. In truth she couldn't remember much of anything at all.. She stared at him through her bangs, looking at every plain and curve of his face.. Her face flushed as he lounged on the chair, his pale skin seemed to glow against the crimson red, his long black hair hung freely, blushing harder she noticed, his well toned stomache peeking out from the undone part of his shirt.

He smirked bemused by her discomfort " What is your name? And why did you help us?" He asked lowly, his velvet like voice unintentionally seductive.

" Hyuuga .. Hinata.." She murmured " You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

For a moment Itachi's chest swelled with hope when he started to scold himself.. " _She's probably just a distant descendant.. _He thought bitterly..

The corners of his lips twitched threateningly " Try me _hime." _As if in an effort to sway her, he crossed his legs, seperating the gap in his shirt further, causing her attention to drift lower.._  
_

_" _I was an guardian angel, yours and Sasuke's."She murmured, her face flushed with embaressment.

Itachi blinked , as he stared at her intently, " Than tell me _Tenshi_ wh_e_re are your wings?" He asked bemused.

Hinata smirked slightly,_ " _Look closer.."

A smirk highlighted Itachi's lips as he did as she asked, he could see the faint outline of her wings.. A mere hint of what was there.

" I see.."

Hinata moved to stand and found herself being pushed back on to the pillow's, it felt almost as if something was ssitting on her chest.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice from the doorway said coldly, Hinata tried crane her neck to see who it was, but the drapes of the bed was in the way.

A smirk twisted Itachi's lips, " Tsk Tsk Tsk " He clucked his tongue, " Ototo, such a poor way to treat a quest, especially one that saved your ungrateful ass."

He stood slowly, and waved his hand at Hinata lazily and the weight was gone.

" Really Ototo? We are not cliche cinema vampires, come meet our quest." Itachi sighed, as a younger version of him stepped into view.

The only major difference she could see was Sasuke's was styled in a short spikey way, that reminded her of a duck butt.

She struggled to hide a giggle.

The corner's of Itachi's lips twitched threateningly , he raised a perfect brow. " Indeed it does, "

Sasuke glared at Itachi, " Shouldn't you introduce me _Aniki?_" he hissed the last word venomously

Itachi sighed dramatically, almost as if his suggestion was exhausting. " I suppose, this lady seems to be our benefactor this evening, Miss Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke pursed his lips slightly before bowing. " I apologize for the restraints, I wasn't informed about you." He muttered glaring at Itachi.

Who seemed to be oblivious to what Sasuke was doing.

" Tell me, do you have anywhere to go hime?" Itachi asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard..

Hinata sighed " No I didn't think about that.."

Itachi ran a hand through his hair , " You haven't changed at all." His eye's widened slightly when he realized what he said, he quickly stood " Come Ototo, I have need of you."

Before Sasuke could protest , Itachi was gone from the room..

He glared at Hinata, before turning on his heels and storming out,

Hinata sighed as she laid back down.

" What a odd family.."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry its so short, I've been busy and now I' m sick.. so Idk maybe I can update more..**

**AMN Repost. - Half way done with the chapter**

**Nightengales story- Writing the last two chapters.**

**Nightengales past undone- rewriting the second chapter**

**Past memories- almost done with the chapter  
**

**Riddle of my heart.. - Kind of got writers block half way through this chapter... Sorry.. -_-"**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!  
I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!

~ Iris


End file.
